


Jerky

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [3]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Future, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: And I thought "Who the hell is this stick-thin girl, stealing all the jerky?"Dina's perspective of Ellie when they first arrive at Jackson, quick fic written in the sun. Future Ellie/Dina, if you squint.Jackson, Part 3, no tLoU2 Spoilers
Series: Jackson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Jerky

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in 30 minutes for fun, hope you enjoy!

Dina first saw her a week after they arrived, which was quite impressive seeing as the stick-thin, jerky stealing, freckled girl kept so to herself and her dad that barely anyone had seen her.

Whenever she did manage to see them, she always  _ looked _ happy but was actually quite sad on the inside.

She'd gushed to Jesse about her, saying how intrigued she was, and he agreed. They decided to become her friends that day.

* * *

Their first meeting was awkward and honestly didn't go well. The girl was sitting on a wall and her dad was not around for the first time since she'd been there. They were very protective of each other, and Dina was even more curious about their story.

She loved hearing people's stories, how they survived, how they became who they were. Jesse called her morbid, she thought of herself as more a sponge, taking on their experiences on how to survive herself.

For example, apparently, Runners can see, but while they're moaning and hunched over, as long as you (ironically) don't run, you can sneak right up to their face, even flash a torch if you're feeling nervy.

Honestly, hearing it she thought it was a piss-take too, but apparently, it happens.

Anyway; the girl was reading some kind of comic book by the looks of it. Dina planned her movement out in her head, and leapt over the wall, landing with a grin.

"Hey- agh!"

Ellie's eyes were wide as she stared at her elbow, which had just connected with Dina's nose.

"Holy shit! I'm so- fuck I'm so sorry!"

"Dib… dib you jus' break my nose?"

Looking back, it was quite funny. But having Ellie apologise for a mile a minute, wide-eyed and guilty watching as Dina was taken away to the med bay by an adult, well, it was quite distressing for Dina's idea of a good first impression.

She did try to smile and wave as she went, but Ellie was already running back to her home, and honestly? As tear-stained and bloody as her face was, the girl would've probably been  _ more _ horrified.

While her older sister was in stitches, and her friend Jesse was extremely concerned, Dina found herself with even more resolve.

This girl  _ would  _ be her friend.

* * *

"I wonder what she's been through to attack like that? On instinct, you know?"

She tapped her chin with her pencil, frowning at her math homework.

_ As if the world ends and I still have to do homework. _

"We've all been through a lot, who knows what she's had to do?"

He nodded, frowning at his paper and scribbling out a wrong answer.

* * *

Today was the day, Dina had placed herself in the optimal position to intercept Ellie on her way to the canteen. The other girl had avoided her since the elbow-to-the-face incident, and she was ready to make any amends she needed and  _ finally  _ become friends with her.

That's when Tommy walked in, all anger and frustration.

"Joel? Joel!"

Obviously, he wasn't there. The blonde man huffed and slapped the wooden walls.

"Fuck!"

"Tommy! Is he here?"

"No- and we  _ can't  _ let Ellie find out!"

They stormed out, their conversation leaving with them. Dina was beyond curious and left after them.

"God knows what that kid will do if she finds out he's been taken." Maria was even tenser.

"I'll tell you what she'll do, and it starts with stealing a horse and going after him. I bet it was those fuckin cannibals-"

"Tommy- Tommy! We went to check on her, she's gone! Took a horse and some guns!"

"Oh- fuck!"

The adults we're so worried, more so now than when it was just Joel missing. Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

"She's gonna kill them all."

"God… damn it!"

They marched towards the horses, and Dina found herself with more questions than answers.

* * *

She got those answers about eight hours later, it was dark, the sun having set ages ago. There's a ruckus from outside her home, and she walks out with her siblings.

Two men are talking while they walk to the gate.

"You heard? She came back with him!"

"Shit, poor kid."

Dina's heart raced, she followed them down the road and to the gate where a small crowd formed.

Joel was in the middle, his hand on Tommy's shoulder, with a noticeable black eye and a limp. On his side was Ellie, and-

_ Oh, fucking hell. _

Her arm was in a shoddy looking sling, and her face was speckled with so much blood. In fact, speckled isn't even the word, it looked more like she'd been fully dunked in a pool of blood.

Her eyes were clear though, green eyes shifting like she expected anything to happen.

…  _ Her hands are shaking. _

She heard the story a few days later.

_ "She entered their camp, killed them all. Never stood a chance." _

Finding out Ellie hadn't been seen for three days, not leaving her house behind Joel's, that's what decided it for Dina.

She stood outside the small building, heart racing with nerves and excitement. She knocked, and even though she was expecting it, seeing the freckled girl, still clearly rattled, sent a shot like electricity down her spine.

She grinned.

"Hi! You don't know me, but-"

"I broke your nose."

Dina laughed, rubbing her straightened nose subconsciously.

"Well, yes. But I also go by Dina."

She held out her hand for the other girl to cautiously shake.

"... Ellie."

"Hi, Ellie. I'm going to be your friend. You like comics?"

She walked past, looking around the small but nice room.

"Yeah, it's something to do, you know?"

Dina nodded, Ellie shut the door behind her.

"But, come in, I guess."

Dina never asked Ellie about what happened in that camp, and Ellie didn't mention it. But they talked well into the night, watching the sunrise the next morning.

And that was how they became friends, the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
